1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control when a printer driver is installed on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a print system composed of a host computer and a printer, there is a computer in which a plurality of types of printer drivers are operable for the same printer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-099027 discusses a technique for installing a plurality of types of printer drivers for the same printer. Usually, although a plurality of types of printer drivers can be installed on the host computer, only one printer driver is generally used for the same printer.
When the printer driver is installed on the host computer, a print queue for processing sequentially print jobs by using the printer driver is generated by an operating system (OS). If there is already a print queue which uses different types of printer drivers in one printer, the existing print queue is updated to a print queue which uses the printer driver according to a predetermined priority by the OS.
However, in a server/client type print system in which a printer connected to the host computer is usable from other computers as a shared printer, a printer driver which is compatible between both a server and a client needs to be operating.
A printer driver on the server side generates output data based on print data which is sent from the client and various types of print setting values which have been set by a printer driver on the client side, and transmits the output data to the printer.
Hence, when a printer driver to be operated is changed by installing a different type of printer driver which is not compatible with existing printer driver on either the server or the client, there is a problem that the printer driver of the server becomes unable to interpret various types of print setting values which are sent from the client, and becomes unable to perform printing from the client.